Things to Come
by jeza.red
Summary: Kaname just wanted some peace of mind. Zero was as happy as a half-vampire attending human college could be. And Aido just wanted to grow some backbone. Then one little thing turned their world upside down. Zero/Aido/Kaname story. Yeah, slash. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader, before you start reading this story you have to know some things first:

First: I set this story not so much in the VK manga world, as in the one created by two very skilled writers – Blackened Wing and YenGirl.

Blackened Wing created an alternative universe to Vampire Knight (my preferred one, if I have to be honest ) with her fic: "Crimson Doors" where Kaname and Zero are blood bonded and very much in love, the characters are spot on, and the plot twist so fast you can loose your socks, if you're not holding them strong enough^^

YenGirl wrote a very nice and very much loved by me fic: "If Only" – based on the Crimson Door universe, with a little twist of adding Aido to the mix. There was a lot of drama, tears and happy moments. And Aido

I greatly respect and admire those two, and urge you, Dear Reader, to go and read their stories before you read mine. It will all make sense then (at least I hope so )

Second thing – English is not my first language and I'm sure there are some spelling/grammar mistakes in text, I'd be grateful for pointing them out to me

Thirs: Vampire Knight manga and characters are not mine, they belong to their creator/publisher and I'm just borrowing them to make them perform some indecent deeds.

This being said, on to the story!

And don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

„Kuran-sama, I believe you haven't met my daughter yet! This is Laura. Darling, greet our host."

"Kuran-sama, it's nice to meet you."

The girl bowed gracefully before him. She was a pretty little thing. Her skin was creamy white, her hair was long, wavy and golden; and her eyes – her eyes were the bluest thing Kaname has seen in a long while. In one word – she was beautiful.

And just marginally over fifteen years old.

He inclined his head – only a little bit, enough to be courteous – and kissed her hand very lightly. Laura blushed and stammered, and he pretended to be amused while in reality he was only annoyed, because the party stared only fifteen minutes ago and they were already pushing their daughters at him.

He made some small talk with Laura and her noble father, and wished to be somewhere else. It was impossible of course. As it was a party organized by his company his presence was indispensable. But damn, if those fools weren't getting on his last nerve! He would give everything to have Zero with him, but the ex-hunter was very clear in his dislike of occasions such as this one.

"_Abso-fuckin-lutely not! I'd rather shoot myself in the stomach than be a circus attraction to those fools! I'm not going, Kaname!" _

Kaname smirked; Zero's way with words was one of the things he quietly adored in his partner. But the smirk turned into a frown as the noble he was talking to obviously forgot himself in his excitement and almost pushed his daughter into Kaname's arms. One scanting look was enough to bring him in line and make him want to disappear.

"Excuse me," said Kaname. "I'd love to chat, but I have other guests to greet. Miss Laura, it was a pleasure to meet you."

He kissed her hand again and wanted to smile – poor girl was clearly embarrassed and terrified of her father's behavior – but he didn't dare. One smile was enough to set tongues flying and make her life very uncomfortable for a long while.

"Kaname, fancy meeting you here," cheerful voice of Takuma Ichijo was like a balm on his frazzled nerves.

He turned around and almost hugged the young noble on the spot. He stopped himself only because he remembered that he didn't do hugs on anyone who wasn't Zero.

Takuma was his usual self – handsome and smiling. Dressed in a suit almost as sharp as Kaname's. With his bright blond hair and brilliant smile he was standing out in the crowd like a rainbow in the black and white movie. He was almost as tall as the pureblood, but still as slight and slender as he was in high school six years ago.

"Takuma," Kaname inclined his head and took the glass of wine offered by his friend, "tell me you're here to kidnap me and take me somewhere far away."

"Sadly, but I have to decline. You're a rotten hostage, my friend, and I'd rather not think of dealing with one angry hunter."

Kaname smiled and Takuma winked at him. After six years it had become a safe subject between them. Kidnapping, torture, mad rescue and other things that happened because of Asato Ichijo's greed and Rido Kuran's hate. For a while Takuma felt guilty for his grandfather's misgivings, angry at himself that he hadn't discovered his plans sooner and couldn't stop them in time. But Kaname never blamed him and he wanted his best friend back, damn it! Six years was a lot of time and, as many bad things have happened in that time, there were also many good things for all of them. One of those things was an unexpected blood bond between one lonely pureblood and one rude, stubborn ex-human.

"How are you feeling, Kaname?" Takuma tried to steer them clear of vampires who looked like they wanted to force their presence on the pureblood. "For a while there you looked ready to tear off the head of that poor man."

"You know I wouldn't do something as audacious as that; especially where pictures can be taken."

"Oh really?" young noble looked unconvinced.

"Of course. I would make him tear it off with his own hands. Fitting punishment for trying to sell his own flesh and blood, don't you think, Takuma? "

Ichijo heaved a sigh and laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's natural, Kaname. You're a pureblood, you're insanely rich and you're not exactly hard to look at. The girl who gets you to marry her will make her family very, very pleased."

"Thank you for making me feel like I'm some kind of a trophy," Kaname's scowl scared off another noble class CEO who suddenly changed his direction and passed two vampires as if he's never planned to approach them. "I feel so loved."

"Hey, what are friends for? Come on, let's ditch this zombierama!"

They couldn't leave the ballroom – well, Kaname couldn't – but there were few balconies intended for private conversations and rest from the crowded main room. Discreetly hidden behind heavy draperies and a noise drowning charms, they created a small, blissfully silent space devoid of curious glances and whispered rumors. A place where Kaname could at last breathe a sigh of relief and loosen up his tie.

"I hate those situations," he groused. "I swear half of those girls are half my age and scared of me! Another half is trying to seduce me with embarrassingly trite lines… they're almost tripping over themselves in hopes of catching my attention."

Gentle hand again landed on his arm.

"Hey, hey, don't make a scene," Takuma sent him that calming brotherly smile which worked every time. "Just ignore them. It happens to me and Shiki all the time, and I can only imagine how Hanabusa must fare as a sole male heir of Aido's."

This - Kaname also could imagine and it made his mood a little bit lighter.

"I think we can safely assume that's not all that unpleasant for him."

They shared a smile and for a while there was silence between them. Calm, comfortable silence between two friends who don't need many words to communicate.

"There are times when I regret not asking Ruka," Kaname spoke suddenly. He watched with a smirk on his lips as Takuma coughed wine out of his nose. "From all the women I know she would be the best choice, she's strong and rational and…"

"And she's with Kain," Takuma finished quite forcefully.

"I know. Lucky one, safe from our miserable fate. If I have to listen to one more rich fool concerned about Kuran's line, I'm going to kill them all."

Takuma understood. After his twenty first Birthdays he himself became a walking target for all nobles who had unmarried daughters and hoped for a good catch. It was annoying at best and nothing he could avoid. Never mind that he was very much taken and living in a happy relationship for the last five years. Shiki was his life and there was no way – including charms, drugs and grave bodily harm - to force Takuma to leave him. Talks about possible heirs to the name were frequent and pointed, but for now he decided to ignore them. If anything, he could always adopt some clever kid and make him a part of the family; it was a popular way of assuring the continuity of the line in families that didn't have sons (or did have them, but would rather not).

And that was the problem Kaname was facing right now. He was a pureblood and couldn't have pureblood children with any noble class woman – a child like that was born only if both of its' parents were of pure blood and preferably related. Any other way was just a waste of blood – that was the popular belief. And for a sole descendant of Kuran's, the oldest and most powerful family in the world, it was unimaginable to waste his blood like that. He was expected to keep the line alive, so all those noble class fools who threw their daughters at him were expecting those poor girls to be cast aside at some point.

It was sick and Takuma didn't envy his friend's predicament. Especially that Kaname was already blood bonded to someone who wasn't keen on sharing and would easily put a bullet between the eyes of anyone who suggested it. Zero Kiryu was a level E vampire, a vampire hunter and someone that few dared to cross. Officially, he was Kaname's pet-bodyguard and a wonder of nature to live so long with a curse of insanity hanging over his head. Unofficially, he was pureblood's blood bonded lover and a soul reason Kaname was still among the living. That – and actually being one of the best freelance vampire hunters that ever existed – was making him a respected figure in Kaname's inner circle of friends and allies. Living on the purest blood in the world, Zero's descent into madness of level E was far from happening, he was very much sane and able to protect himself and his lover.

But it was a hidden knowledge, exclusive to those who unusual couple considered their friends – and those were very few. Takuma himself, his lover Shiki Senri, childish and brilliant Hanabusa Aido, his cousin Akatsuki Kain and Kain's fiancé Ruka Souen; Kaname's stone-faced bodyguard Seiren and Zero's master, vampire hunter Yagari (who wasn't as much pureblood's friend as an ally who understood Kaname's importance to his prized student). For the rest of the world Kaname was an irresponsible young man who wanted to take advantage of his free state, and there was no way to make them change their minds, save for revealing the truth. And that was something that couldn't be done – which pained the pureblood greatly.

Takuma understood the need to be with a loved one. To be recognized as a couple and respected for being together. He knew that in the future his relationship with Shiki _will_ be brought to light and he wasn't afraid. It wasn't uncommon for vampires to have lovers of the same sex; noble class was pretty open-minded about it.

But for that lover to be ex-human and a hunter at that… For a pureblood to have _any_ feelings for the worm, and even more – to be blood bonded to him, was unthinkable. Impossible. Sick and unnatural. It was a weakness that few wouldn't dare to use against him.

It sentenced them to life of charade and pretending in public, and licking wounds when alone. It was the reason Zero avoided going to the official parties with Kaname. He couldn't stand being ignored and talked about behind his back; he was tired of resentful looks and more than once had to keep himself from making a scene when another pretty young sacrifice was presented to his partner.

Kaname knew all that and it was what made his temper so short today. He was also tired and Takuma could see that his friend was very close to publicly declaring himself being off the market. And yes, he was sleeping with a level E and it was great so fuck you!

"Don't do anything rash," Takuma advised. "It will pass in time, they will see that you're not interested and back off. "

"Thanks, Takuma," Kaname didn't look any happier. "I'm this close to making it known I'm not interested in women. Only thing that stops me is the thought of all those poor boys out there that will be forced to try and get into my bed."

"Oh yeah, that would be awful," Takuma agreed with a slight smile. "We don't want them killed by any anti-vampire charm that Zero will _accidentally_ leave under the pillow."

It was a nice night; the balcony was hanging two stories over a garden that looked pretty in the moonlight. Slight wind brought them a smell of roses from down there and it seemed to calm the pureblood further. Takuma swallowed the rest of his wine and bumped Kaname's arm with his own.

"You can always ask Aido to pretend with you," his suggestion was well timed as this time it was Kaname gasping for air and wiping the wine from his face. Ichijo was completely dishonest when he said, "Sorry. But look, that idea has its' bright sides! We know that Aido will not refuse you anything and we also know that Zero won't kill him in a fit of rage… well, as long as Hanabusa doesn't piss him off too much… but, see? This is a good plan! And you can have fun too, making him stammer and blush, and act like a dummy!"

It was a well known fact that Aido has never grew out of his Kaname-worshipping ways. Kain once said that the day his cousin refuses the pureblood anything will be the day the world ends. No one disagreed, even the pureblood himself. Hanabusa Aido was an intelligent, stubborn young man who blushed like a girl every time his Kaname-sama spoke to him.

Kaname knew there was nothing that could be done so he decided to be amused by it.

"Zero would make him eat his own hand, Takuma, mark my words," the pureblood laughed quite freely. "And then he'll make me eat mine for even suggesting it!"

"Aww, shame. And I thought they were friends!"

Yes, the strangest thing of all. Those two – a headstrong hunter and a stubborn young noble being more than recultant allies. Few people could understand that strange friendship between two men who at first couldn't stand each other and then suddenly turned out to be friends, while still arguing about almost everything.

"No, Takuma, just… just no," Kaname shuddered. "I'm not that desperate."

"Say what you want, but don't tell I didn't try to help, my friend. Short of cloning yourself there's no other way for you than pretending to be scared of marriage. Oh, look at the time, I guess we have to go back and pretend to be normal again."

"Speak for yourself."

Takuma smiled and led the way into the crowded ballroom. He was glad that he managed to lighten up his friend's mood even a little. Kaname deserved to be happy – even by the cost of talking about Aido behind his back. Sadly, Takuma couldn't make himself feel bad about it.

Kaname followed behind the young noble, but his thoughts weren't on the vampires that were bowing to him as he passed by. Something Takuma's said captured his attention and called up a memory that was almost buried under the years. And it gave him an idea.

* * *

Aido hated himself very few times in his life. It usually occurred day after he's made a decision that one more drink won't hurt him, but it never lasted long. Usually he hated being wrong and mislead; not himself per se. There was no reason, right? He was smart, handsome and popular with girls. He was a friend of a powerful pureblood and an heir to his father's company. He worked when he wanted to, could afford a nice apartment on his own and had a bunch of good friends. There was nothing to hate about him, wasn't there?

Until Kaname Kuran came in. Him - and Aido's complete inability to say "no" to anything that he'd ask..

He wasn't mad at the pureblood – God forbid, it wasn't Kaname-sama's fault! He needed help with a very delicate problem that required discretion and specific knowledge, and young noble was honored to be the person he's turned to. Aido was very good with finding long lost information and also very good at charms – and the task required both of those skills.

The subject of the request was very… unusual, but after a while and some serious thinking, Hanabusa came to conclusion that it wasn't _that_ unexpected. After all, Kaname-sama was a pureblood and people expected some really weird things from him, and for some reason or another he couldn't always meet those expectations. Especially in regard to this delicate matter. Siring a child wasn't something one did just for the public and just because it was expected of him. At least Aido was deeply convinced it shouldn't be that way. And there was another thing – thing with lavender eyes, short temper and rather serious looking gun.

No, Aido wasn't angry at the pureblood for trying to search for a way that wouldn't hurt his loved ones. Hell, he would probably do the same.

He was angry at himself for agreeing to help almost on the spot only because it was Kaname-sama who's asked. He tried – he really tried – for a while now to get himself together and stop being so childish, grow a backbone and at last _pretend_ to think about it before saying "Oh, okay Kaname-sama" and getting to work. It was humiliating.

He loved the pureblood. He really did. Kaname was one of the very few people who deserved happiness and peace in his life because he'd already went through Hell and didn't need more of it. Kaname was his idol, someone Aido aspired to be like – calm, collected, powerful, inspiring… the list went on and on. There was no way Hanabusa would deny him help when it was needed, because that was what friends did.

But he wasn't a kid anymore! There was no reason to act like he had when he was younger and stupid. He wanted to be respected by the pureblood, and jumping around and wagging his tail wasn't helping. He's had enough of his friends' teasing and jokes about his eagerness whenever Kaname-sama appeared.

"_Next time_ – he promised himself. _Next time I will take my time and… Who are you kidding, Hanabusa? It will be exactly the same as it was for the last few years. Get used to having your brain missing every time you see him."_

That was slightly depressing.

And it was even more depressing that for years now he couldn't force himself to get his driver's license done, but when it came to request from _Kaname-sama_ three months were enough for him to find something that wasn't heard about in ages. Three ages to be precise. And not only he managed to find that information trough some highly illegal means, but also managed to get the handwritten original delivered to his hands. But that was where the real fun started.

"Of all the wretched languages it just had to be this one! Why not Chinese? Why couldn't you write it down in Latin like all the normal people did?!"

He was beat.

The thing he was looking for turned out to be a thin notebook (it was more of a few loose yellowed with age pages kept together rather haphazardly by a bit of string, but who was he to complain?) filled with very nice handwriting in some Slavic language that only a madman could understand. Aido, being his genius self, managed to master it sufficiently in a month's time, but after that he was ready to assume that someone's just _made this shit up_, because _no one_ would willingly go through the pain of teaching it to their children. It was a weird susurrous language with altogether too many letters, too many consonants and sounds that were almost impossible to articulate. People who managed to get even one charm going by speaking those words were either mad or really determined.

And he was a genius who was stupid enough to spend the last three weeks of his life on translating six pages of the notebook that could be of some use. The rest was just a gibberish about apples and black hen (those people were very particular about the color of that poor bird) who was to be killed in some ritual or something concerning the moon.

"A wezmiesz ty czarno kure…" Aido murmured and rolled his eyes. Gi-Be-Rish. It was leading him nowhere.

He sorted his notes out and tied the rest of the "notebook" with a string to put it back on the shelf. Somewhat he was sure all of it would be easier if he's had some help. Few times he stopped himself with a hand on the phone halfway through punching Zero's number - the only other person he knew besides himself who had a fair amount of knowledge about charms. But Kaname-sama specifically asked to leave Zero out of this one – and Aido tried to comply even if he didn't like it. Last time he was asked to do research concerning the hunter behind his back, it didn't end well.

Hanabusa shuddered, remembering that awful scene he was damned to watch six years ago in the school library. He didn't want reruns of that.

"_But it's not about that,_" he reminded himself. "_This time it's completely different matter and Zero doesn't have to know. No point in worrying him."_

Because Zero would've been worried if he knew – Aido was sure of that. Kiryu loved Kaname with all his heart and wouldn't be exactly delighted to know that he can't give him something that important. On the outside the ex-human was brash and headstrong person, but Hanabusa knew that when it came to Kaname, it was a very different story.

"_And how do I know that piece of info? Well, the same reason why I can't stop myself from calling Zero by his name_."

Yet another time when he was asked for a favor by Kaname-sama and agreed without thinking. It was the stupidest decision in his life so far and he was sure (and hoped) it will stay that way.

Hanabusa's hand touched his neck by its' own will and he could feel himself blushing. He could do without those memories, really, if they weren't the reason he's gained a good friend on the way. He was sure that without that one cosmic screw-up he and Zero would still hate each other's guts.

"Well, he can still hate me," young noble stretched his back, muscles cramped from sitting in one position for way too long. "If Kaname-sama decides to make use of my notes. God, I would love to see your face when you hear about it, Zero."

He got up from the couch and dragged himself to the bedroom. It was almost ten o'clock a.m. Inhuman time of day. He would call Kaname-sama tomorrow and ask if he can come over to drop off the notes. The pureblood probably won't be satisfied, but Aido did everything he could.

In the bedroom he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Zero wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at the punching bag - or rather what was left of it - with a bit of guilt on his face. He didn't want to bust the thing… again. Lately, all of his training revolved around _not_ destroying his training gear. He was strong and fast, and knew how to use wines that grew under his skin, and until now it was all about getting better at beating his opponent down and flat. But while it was all well on missions… one month ago Zero's college PE instructor freaked out when he busted a punching bag with only one punch.

Turned out, he was too strong to live among humans – and, boy, wasn't that weird! Living among vampires, with Kaname and occasionally Kain as his sparring partners, he's forgot how it was to hold a hand of a normal human girl in his hand or play volleyball without trying to kill people with a ball.

One of the boys on the team tried to catch that particular ball and ended up with a sprained wrists – yes, both of them.

Kaname laughed when Zero ranted about being called a _Monster_ by a bunch of college kids, and then laughed even louder when the hunter finally admitted that he was becoming some kind of an idol figure for them. Girls were looking at him with worship and boys were all trying to be his friends. It was annoying and a little bit embarrassing.

He was older than most of them even if he didn't look like it. His vampire blood slowed down his aging process, but didn't stop it completely. He was taller than he was at the age of eighteen and not so slim anymore. Hard work at his and Kaname's private gym shaped his body into a lean, but strong form of a hunter. Kaname always compared him to the wild cat and he's had a point. Zero was happy that his face was not so pretty anymore – it was sharper, manlier. He was twenty five years old, but he looked barely over twenty and managed to blend in with the college crowd well enough.

This led him to the gym and a busted gear. He tried some backward training – to cut down his strength a little bit and keep it that way for the longest time he could manage. Today it was whole twenty minutes!

"Face it, Kiryu," he murmured, walking out of the gym, "before the semester is over, you're going to accidentally kill someone."

Maybe there was some charm that would surpass his physical strength for a fair amount of time? There were lots of charms that has to do with surpassing vampire's mental abilities, their powers and magic, but there was nothing that he knew of that focused just on the old fashioned muscle power. Well, there were those designed to weaken the vampire overall – but he didn't want those because they _hurt like hell_ and that was enough of a reason for him. Maybe he could make something up? He wasn't half bad in that field and if he needed help he could always ask Aido.

Hanabusa would probably crack this one in a matter of hours.

The house was quiet and it was like that for the last few days. Kaname was out on a conference in Hong Kong and was supposed to be back next morning. Zero himself was absent for the last four days. Taking down a dangerous level E coincided with his math exam and there was no time to get back home before yesterday's night. Servants were given a free time, as happened every time their masters were going to meet after any longer period of separation; even steel-willed Izumi was persuaded to take the day off and do something that would be considered fun.

It was always like that – Kaname came back to Zero and only Zero, and the staff knew that they're not needed. They also knew how their masters used to "greet" each other and tried to avoid being anywhere in the hearing distance of that.

Zero still couldn't forget that one time when Izumi has accidentally caught him and Kaname in the living room with their pants literally down. He never knew that her face, that usually seemed to be chiseled in granite, could turn so red and that she could actually stutter! For the next two weeks it was very hard for the hunter to meet her eyes, but Kaname thought it was hilarious.

Kitchen was blissfully quiet when he stepped into it and made a beeline for the fridge. He needed a shower, but first of all he needed to eat something and make his body stop reminding him it was a day too long without his lover's blood. Blood tablets were still out of question, but energy drink usually did the trick.

"Sheesh, get over yourself!" he scolded his twisting stomach. "Few more hours and we'll have a feast!"

With time it became easier for Zero to deal with the hunger. He could make it without blood – kosher diet, as Kaname called it one time – for a week and still be well enough to pass for just being tired. He'd learned a few easy tricks to cheat his body and stop himself from doing anything drastic. It was a blessing for both him and his lover, who couldn't always be by his side as his business trips were often and lasted a few days each. Zero had his missions and college classes to attend to, so it wasn't a piece of cake for him either. They were still very much bonded and hated those times of separation, but they were also two grown men who tried to make something out of their lives.

Right now it was his sixth day of bloodless diet and Zero was more or less fine. A little tired and wheezed from his training, but still sane. There was time for him to grab a bite, take a shower and cook something for tomorrow's brunch. Kaname never hid that he loved when his partner cooked for him and Zero was all too happy to oblige.

With an energy drink downed he reached for a can of Coke. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"_Good grief! Trying to be weaker sure takes a lot out of you_."

It was irritating – he was fine mentally, but his body tried to disagree even when he pumped it with sugar and caffeine.

"Let's hear it from the health department, then!" He reached for an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and dived back into the fridge. "Let's see if we can make something out of this stuff. And what the hell is _this_? Oh yuck!"

Sound of a doorbell made him jump suddenly and he barely missed splitting his head open on a glassware shelf. Damn, he didn't expect it to be so loud in the kitchen! But it made sense as the house was Izumi's unofficial kingdom and the kitchen acted part of her main headquarters.

On the way to the door Zero tried to pull his sweaty hair into some resemblance of order, while being aware that barefoot, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he couldn't do much to look less like a pool cleaning guy. Well, maybe that will scare anyone who's dared to interrupt his quiet day? He grabbed the door handle and, putting on his most annoyed face, opened the door.

"What is it… Hanabusa?"

The blond standing on the front porch looked as startled as Zero felt.

"Ah, Zero…," he stammered for a moment. "Er, Kiryu… Hi, I didn't know you're back already…"

As funny as it was, the hunter was sweaty and hungry, and not in the mood for chatting at the doorstep.

"What are you doing here, Hanabusa?" he asked, as always straight to the point.

"It's not a way to greet your guests, Kiryu," lectured the young noble. "If I was someone else, who's not used to your plebeian behavior, I would take serious offence, you know?"

Zero rolled his eyes and saw that this action brought a smile on the blonds' face. With a dramatic sigh he threw his hands into the air, then grabbed Aido by the front of his shirt and dragged him into the house.

"Get in, my noble guest, and feel like home!"

He was hungry damn it, so if his "guest" wanted something, he could as well talk on the way to the fridge.

"Wait, Zero I'm here to just drop off these… Zero, let me go!"

"Less yapping, more legwork. I have to eat and then we will talk."

Hanabusa shut up – which was absolutely fine with Zero.

* * *

"You want a pop-tart?"

"Geez, those things will make your teeth rot out of your head!"

"That means no?"

"What flavor do you have?"

"Apple-cinnamon."

"Just one."

"Sure."

Zero handed out the pastry wrapped in a silver foil and grabbed one for himself. Fridge was contaminated with healthy food, frozen veggies and low-fat milk. His body rebelled against cereal with anything low-fat right now. In the last twenty minutes he managed to get a quick shower and retrieve a can of tomato Quick Fix sauce from the pantry – Izumi must've missed that one. He could work with that – add some chicken breast and herbs, and he conjured some serious pasta sauce.

While he was busy cooking, Aido sat at the counter and nibbled on his pop-tart. He seemed tense, but Zero was too distracted to see that. What caught his eye, however, was a thin folder that the blond was eying nervously.

"Wat'cha got there?" Zero asked and watched in surprise as the noble stiffened and almost dropped his pop-tart.

"Some stuff for Kaname-sama. He asked me to make research on some ancient… stuff." Aido was sweating and it was obvious.

"Stuff, " Zero repeated calmly.

"Yeah, you know, I don't even know what this is. It's some really crazy shit, some ancient laws concerning harvest or something… it bored me almost out of my mind!"

At least he wasn't lying. But when Zero turned away from the stove and picked up one of the pages, Aido's heart skipped a beat. Luckily it was one filled with notes in that strange language, not the translation.

Hunter's eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher the notes and understand the meaning of them.

"What the hell is this?" he asked after a long while.

"It's a language of the devil!" Aido moaned dramatically. "It's designed to make you crazy so put it back."

"I see…" purple eyes fell on the blonde. "I see it's already had its' way with you, Aido."

"Screw you, Kiryu! Now give it back."

"Wait, wait." Zero maneuvered the paper out of the blonds' reach and focused on it one more time, unaware of blue eyes that nervously observed his every move. "It seems familiar… Trzy po nocy kazdy dzien… it's Slavic, right?"

Aido tried to swallow and found out he couldn't. Playing indifference was getting harder by the second.

"Yeah, some middle European dialect. I think it's dead already and if it isn't, it damn well should be! Now give it back, Kiryu, I need to put them back together."

"Okay, okay," Zero shrugged and handed the paper back. "You can leave it on the table; I will take it to Kaname's office later."

Hanabusa nodded and carefully inserted the page into the folder. Leaving it with Zero was a bit of a risk – but he was fairly sure that the hunter was not interested in reading trough something that was Kaname's. He was a man of honor and wouldn't surrender to the urge of snooping into someone else's secrets. Besides that, as he watched Kiryu now, Hanabusa was sure his friend was too distracted to think about it.

The hunter was hungry – and that showed. In his eyes – that were a brighter shade of purple than usually. In his moves – that were sharper and quicker. He smelled of hunger too. After a shower, that smell was very evident.

"Hey, Zero," Aido called out quietly.

Zero turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Are you hungry?"

And they stopped looking at each other. It wasn't a taboo subject between them anymore – not after… what's happened four years ago – but it was still embarrassing as hell and not brought up often.

Zero stopped stirring the sauce for a second and finally turned out the stove. It was a frank question and he tried to decide on the answer. Aido knew him well, so he couldn't lie. Only thing left was to decide if he wanted to take his friend on the offer or not? The offer WILL be made as soon as he says that yes, he's starving. And, damn, he _was_ starving and Aido was there looking concerned and scared of his own boldness. Just like every other time he proposed to feed Kaname's lover.

It didn't happen often, because there was no reason for Zero to run for help every time Kaname was late from work… and because they weren't stupid.

Kaname gave them permission to "take care" of Zero's hunger any time he wasn't there to do it himself. But that was something that still bothered all of them and the pureblood in particular – his lover was drinking blood of someone else. Even if it was a friend, if it was Aido who worshipped Kaname and would do nothing willingly to hurt him… it was still someone else. And pureblood's jealousy was legendary.

But today Zero was really hungry and Kaname was really late, and Aido started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Eh, what the hell, there was no point in torturing himself. This way at least he won't have to take that much from Kaname and they'll have more energy to focus on sex.

So Zero shrugged and smiled at the blond.

"You're not driving today, are you?" he asked.

Aido smiled back before answering.

"Are you dense, or what? I'm rich; I don't need to drive my own car."

"Spoiled brat."

"Look who's talking!"

Zero took the chair on the opposite of the blond and leaned his elbows on the counter. He pushed aside the folder that was lying between them and reached out with one hand. Aido pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to the elbow and put his hand into the waiting one. They never looked at each other during the process, only one short glance to confirm that the other party was okay with everything, and then they pretended it wasn't happening. That the fangs tearing soft skin on the slender wrist were actually doing something else.

Kiryu was aware that Aido tried to block him out and he understood. Neither of them wanted a repeat from the four years ago, and while Zero finally learned how to feed in a gentle way, he wasn't going to risk it. He'd been gentler with Hanabusa than he'd even been with Kaname. Because he knew Kaname could take everything he threw at him and wouldn't mind the roughness – their feeding was wild and passionate, and very often just on the good side of violent. They liked it this way, making love like it would be their last time. It was their little heaven. And Hanabusa was a dear friend who was offering him his blood as a relief from pain, and was much more fragile than the pureblood. His pain resilience was much lower and he was easy to overwhelm – that's what caused that unfortunate incident in the past. Zero was too angry and violent, and Hanabusa was scared and in pain.

Regardless of their early dislike they were good friends and so Zero tried to be careful. He handled the thin wrist as if it was made of fine glass – making the wounds small, drinking slowly and using his tongue to sooth the pain, but only a little, without arousing the blond. Blood was sweet on his tongue and the smell of Aido's fair skin was attractive in a cute puppy-younger bro-soft kitten sort of way. There was nothing erotic in it and that was fine. As long as they won't get used to it too much, it will be always fine between them.

When his body's ranting had turned into relieved humming, Zero knew it was enough. He pulled his fangs back and licked two small punctures to help them heal faster. Aido was sitting still and didn't move his hand until the hunter was finished. When they finally looked at each other, their faces were flushed pink and they were both wearing the same, familiar smile that said "_Boy, I just did something weird_."

"Sated?" Aido pulled his sleeve down and tried to be nonchalant about it.

"Not yet," Zero shrugged and turned back to the stove. "I will be tomorrow, when Kaname comes back…"

"Bleh! Too much info, Kiryu! Keep it to yourself!"

"Virgin!"

"Boor!"

"Thanks, Hanabusa. You okay?"

"I'm fine, no problem."

It was alright between them. It always was.

Sometimes Zero was afraid it would all go down the drain – his life with Kaname, his work and mental health, his friendships. It was irrational part of his brain speaking – the part used to horror and ill fortune he lived trough much part of his life. But little things like that helped him pipe that voice down. Being liked and respected by people who didn't have to like and respect him. Being loved by a pureblood that could have anyone he wanted. Things like waiting for his lover to come back home and make love to him while his pretty, blond friend watched…

_Wait, what?! _

Zero shook his head so fast he almost snapped his own neck.

What the hell was that thought?! Where the hell did it come from?! Hana… Aido wasn't pretty! …well, okay, he was, but Zero would never… watching?! Him and Kaname?! What a sick, sick idea, Kiryu!

Maybe he's drank too much? Or too little? It has to be that – he was still stressed from the math test and too tired to make sense. He should excuse Ha…his friend and go get some rest. Go upstairs, get into his comfy bed and stay there until _his pretty blond can join him…_

"What the _flying fuck_…?!"

"Zero! Are you okay?"

The noble was right behind him. Close, too close. His smell was pure and clean, and… _inviting_.

Wooden spoon in Zero's hand snapped in half like a toothpick.

"Zero, what's going on?"

Hunter growled low in his throat and grabbed the blond by the hand, the same he was feeding from just a few minutes ago. He lifted it up to his face looking for wounds and found nothing. It wasn't right.

It wasn't right!

"It's not right…" Zero whispered, staring at the flawless skin.

"You're not right in the head, Kiryu!" Aido snapped at him, trying to break his hand free. "Let me go!" He winced when strong fingers tightened their hold around his wrist. "Damnit, it hurts! What's wrong with you?"

"It's not right…" It was all he could say. There should be blood, his mark, on that fragile hand. He was drinking from it; it should be obvious that the blond vampire belongs to him… _No, he doesn't!_ "Yes, you do…"

"I do what? Zero, come on! What's going on with you?" Aido was agitated, clearly scared and close to using his powers to stop the hunter from… sniffing at his wrist? Something was wrong, very wrong. "Zero!"

But when he looked up, into the purple eyes of his friend… Zero wasn't there. They were not Zero's eyes!

Aido growled a curse and prepared to use his ice to free himself and beat the bastard bloody for scaring him like that! Just when he was ready to freeze him to the floor, he was pulled forward and… kissed.

They were not supposed to kiss! – Zero knew that. Understood. And ignored it, because the blonde's mouth was sweet and warm, and he just had to mark him in some way! Pushing that suddenly pliant body against the counter seemed like a good idea. Same as encouraging that smart tongue to play with his own and pressing his hardening length against the one of his partner's. There was still that voice in the back of his head, telling him to stop _and just fucking stop!_ But he ignored it and focused on the rich taste of blood from the blonde's split lip. It was delicious! And there was more of it under that soft skin, so much of it… he needed it! But right now he also needed to do something else.

"Kiryu…" that soft moan made him shiver and smirk as he pulled the noble around and pushed his torso flat on the cold marble surface. "Kiryu… wha…?"

He needed… it just had to be done, they both new this! Clothes were ripped in haste and skin was scratched bloody by the time his pretty, pretty blond arched against him and mewled loudly, taking him into his body to the last inch.

_Stop it! Damn you, stop it!_ – cried the voice in the back of his head, but the hunter just growled and pushed into that soft, willing body.

It has to be done! The quicker the better!

He didn't understand why, but the need to comply with that unnamed feeling was stronger than him. It wasn't sex, not just that. It was marking, the first one. Many more were necessary, but this one would start everything, he was sure of it with the animal's simplicity of conviction. The blond knew it also, because he arched and moaned, and urged him on. Sweet skin and even sweeter blood, and that heat!

He came with a loud growl, his fangs buried to the gums in his partner's neck, his hands scratched to the bone and almost freezed to the marble surface under them. The blond mewled and shivered while his own release overwhelmed him. When shivers passed, he put his head down and lazily licked the frozen blood on the hunter's hand.

"Up!" Zero growled and roughly pulled out of his body. "My room… now!"

Aido seemed to understand. Zero wanted him in a safe place, in a soft bed where his weapons were at hand and no one beside his blood mate would walk in uninvited.

As for his blood mate… he's better come back soon if he wants to join them.

Two men moved up the stairs holding close to each other, seemingly bewitched by each other's eyes and blood. Not even once either of them turned back to look at the innocent folder sitting on a stained marble counter. Or a single piece of paper that slipped out of it and went up in flames before it touched the floor.

* * *

Kaname was going back home. And he was going back NOW!

Seiren still couldn't understand what came over her master. Why the usually collected and calculating pureblood would suddenly stand up in the middle of a financial meeting and announce that he has to go and they'll finish this one later. And then just walk out the door as if Hell itself was hot on his tail! It was unreal and completely unexpected behavior for Kaname Kuran.

But Seiren wasn't the one to ask questions. She was the one to call the airport and make it possible to get a flight to Japan for her master in twenty minutes time. Kaname-sama didn't even go to the hotel to retrieve his things – he just ordered his room to be locked up, got into a limousine and barked orders at the driver.

Of course Seiren was nervous. Especially by the glassy eyes and absent-minded look her master was wearing. Was it a charm? Or maybe something has happened with his bonded? But no, Kiryu was safe, the latest report from agents in Japan has it that the hunter was at home and Hanabusa Aido has been with him. The house was safe, guarded by the best from the outside… nothing should happen to Kaname-sama's lover and friend.

Still, the pureblood snapped at the driver to hurry the hell up and, when they finally got to the airport, his aura was dark and angry. But Seiren didn't ask. It wasn't her job.

* * *

Kaname had to get home. Immediately! He didn't know why, but he just had to be home as fast as possible. It was absurd and he was aware of that. He was also aware that his behavior from less than an hour ago set back final talks about his company gaining a big opening on Chinese market for _months_, but he couldn't care less. He was aware of it, and quite puzzled about it, but, as if in a dream, it was like watching someone else's doings. He was just supposed to be home with Zero.

Zero… he knew that his lover was safe and sound; there was no danger or fear slipping through their connection. There was, however, the feeling of urgency, of need so intense that it clouded his mind and took control of his actions. Like nothing before, it was a siren's call Kaname couldn't refuse.

Four hours on a plane were torture. With his heart beating so hard it almost made a hole in his chest, and his body being washed with waves of pleasure and _need you here, come back home, and now! Now! Now! _

It was crazy_._ And he couldn't fight it.

Two hours later he was standing at the porch of his house and stopping himself from kicking the doors in. It wasn't necessary, they weren't locked. Good sign or a bad one?

"Seiren, stay," he ordered his bodyguard, surprising even himself. "Guard the house, don't let anyone in. Understand?"

What was he doing?

He was being careful, that's what.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

After closing the doors behind himself – and locking them tight – his sensitive nose was bombarded with smells of his lover and his friend – Aido, right? That sweet, puppy-ish smell was him. But what was he doing there? Sleepover? No, Zero would've never let him stay knowing that in the morning Kaname would be home. He was back six hours earlier than planned, but still, it was late. And why could he smell blood in the air?

The first clue was in the kitchen. The room was full of smells – mainly blood and… sex. One of the counters was smeared with blood – his lover's blood! – and other liquids..

The beast roared inside Kaname.

_How dare he?! How DARE they?! Not… not again! Not ever, ever again! _

He was going to kill that brat, this time for sure! And Zero was going to… going to answer…

Somewhere in the middle of the stairs leading on the first floor Kaname has lost his train of thoughts. His feet moved, his claws lengthened, but his purpose suddenly disappeared. The noise he's heard – it was creaking of the bed, Zero's bed, he could recognize it. The smells were surrounding him tighter with every step he took – blood, sex and roses. Aido and Zero, his… friend and lover, his… he had to… he had to hurry. It won't last long, he had to hurry up and take his turn.

Doors leading to his lover's room were frozen solid in the doorsills, but it wasn't going to stop him. He used one hand to shatter them into small pieces. Cold air swept by him, but retreated at the contact with his aura. It was dark in the room, and cold, and he could see black vines climbing up the walls, covering floor and ceiling. Vines with thorns long and thick as a thumb moved and slithered out of his path when he's made his way to the bed.

The bed, on which he and Zero were making love so often, was now covered with blue roses and thorns and ice. Two bodies were moving in front of Kaname – one strong and tanned, one fair and slender – in perfect union. So close to each other, shiny with sweat and blood.

The pureblood knew he should feel anger, but couldn't ignite its flame. He felt… Late. Ready to join in. And when the red eyes of his lover rested on him and Zero growled invitingly without removing his fangs from another's neck…

Without a word, knowing what's required of him - Kaname went to them.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is short =_= sorry. I have no free time untill the end of semester at uni, so I just scrape a few lines whenever I can... But it was still fun to write frantic Zero and Kaname-calmer-than-he-should-be^^

I want to thank you for all the great reviews^_^ I just haven't yet mastered the skill of answering them personally=____= control panel confuses my LJ soul...

Have fun reading, and don't forget to leave a review^^

* * *

Zero was in heaven.

He was lying in a cozy bed, warm and rested. His body ached in the most delicious ways and his hunger, for the first time in weeks, was sated. In more ways than one.

Life was good.

Kaname was back – Zero could feel his smell in the air and on his own skin, taste his blood on his tongue, feel the marks he's left on Zero's neck. If they haven't just had the night of the most fabulous sex in a long time, he… well, he wouldn't believe it anyway. It was so awesome that he couldn't even remember how it exactly started. Just Kaname's lips and teeth on his throat, taste of his blood and shiny blue eyes…

Wait.

_What blue eyes?_

Zero extended his awakening senses very carefully and… yes, there was Kaname, spooned behind him, his strong arms embracing the hunter and keeping him safe. That was expected, that was normal.

Then what was that thing snuggled to his chest?

He could swear it was another body. Smaller than his and smaller than Kaname. Delicate hand was trapped within his own hand, and Zero's knee was resting between two slender tights.

There was something really wrong with this picture.

Zero tilted his head to the side and – the smell was all wrong. Not Kaname, definitely not the pureblood. But at the same time it was right. It was supposed to be there…?

God, it was confusing!

"Kaname?" he whispered, hoping for some help. "Kaname."

Body behind his moved, arms around him tightened their hold and it was enough response for Zero.

"Kaname… tell me we didn't just have a threesome," he begged the pureblood. "Tell me my nose is fooling me."

He won't look. As long as he won't look, he won't have to believe and it will be alright.

There was no response from the pureblood, save for sudden tensing of his body, so the hunter was forced to face it all by himself.

He opened his eyes, and yes, right there, snuggled to his chest, was Hanabusa Aido.

* * *

Kaname didn't quite know how to react. He envied Zero a little bit.

Zero, for the lack of better word, was frantic: embarrassed, terrified and mystified at once. Kaname was strangely calm – he was aware it was strange of him to be so, but couldn't do much besides observing.

Not that it didn't happen. It did. He'd just spent the night with Zero and Aido. Where the former was quite normal and very much expected, then the latter was something he's never intended on doing. And he was almost sure that Zero hasn't either. At last he hoped so… luckily, the look on the hunter's face was enough to confirm his belief.

_Zero was a wreck_. First thing he did after confirming the state of affairs in his own bed was jumping out of it and spending almost an hour in the shower, trying to rid himself of the smell of sex that clung to his skin. Then he made sure that he's not drugged and not drunk. And then, when it's became clear, that no, he's not under the influence, he panicked.

Now they were both in Kaname's bedroom, and Zero was wearing a hole in his carpet, walking to and fro, nervous and pale.

"Kaname, what's happened?" he asked again and again.

"I should be asking you that," the pureblood stated calmly. "What is he even doing here?"

He couldn't bring himself to speak the name of his "friend".

Zero finally stopped to look at him, bemused by the calm accusation in Kaname's tone, but swallowed his temper and replied as calmly as he was able to.

"He came yesterday, brought you some papers. We talked, ate pop-tarts and laughed about the stuff you made him research. And, well, he," his face coloured, like every time when he was talking about it, "… he gave me his blood."

Ah, yes, Kaname forgot, they did it sometimes. His friend shared blood with his lover. Quite cute, he loved teasing them about it. But he allowed it, so he couldn't be angry, could he? It was handy – to have someone who understood Zero's needs and could provide him with nutrition whenever Kaname couldn't. It was also painful for him and unjust for Aido, but he tried not to think about it too often.

"And after that… I really don't remember much," Zero finished, looking everywhere, but at his lover. After a while he whispered, "Kaname, you have to believe me, I have no idea how it's happened. I don't... it's Aido, for God's sake!"

Yes, it was Aido, and that was the problematic part. Because it wasn't a first time those two has had sex. Granted, it was the first time Kaname has joined them…

"Kaname…"

"I believe you, Zero," he said calmly. He couldn't not believe him, feeling the sincerity pouring of his lover's thoughts. It didn't help the situation, but made Kaname feel better.

Zero finally looked at him – his eyes were red and glassy, and full of regret.

"You're very calm about all this," he murmured.

"I know," Kaname answered.

And it didn't sit well with him either.

"Something strange has happened, " he said.

"No shit!" snapped Zero.

The pureblood ignored it and continued to be amazed by his own behavior. Right about now he should be ripping the world apart in anger, making the blood flow and asking questions about this whole fucked up situation. And what was he doing instead? Sitting in his room, on his bed, like a good boy, drying his hair after a shower and being completely unmoved by the whole thing.

"I was supposed to be back today, early morning," he told Zero. "But for some strange reason I just canceled the most important session of the day in the middle and… came here."

That seemed to pull the hunter out of his frantic state and made him look at the situation from different point of view. Made him really think about it.

" What do you mean?" he asked. "Wasn't that the whole point of your trip to Hong Kong?"

"I told them it can wait, and bullied Seiren into taking me home." Kaname heaved a tired sigh. "It was like a trans, Zero, I had to get home to you… I had to finish something."

That stopped Zero in his tracks.

"Say what?" he demanded, mesmerized.

" I had to…finish something " Kaname repeated, feeling a lot less sure of himself. In truth, he felt almost scared. "It was a strange feeling… it was…"

"It wasn't right," Zero finished for him. "It had to be done, because…because…"

They looked at each other in wonder and fear, both aware of the fact, that whatever has happened, it wasn't by their will.

"I had to mark Ha… him," Zero whispered, leaning on the wall, one hand covering his face. "He smelled… God, he smelled so good. He doesn't anymore, but then… My body was on auto-pilot, Kaname, as if…"

He couldn't finish, because telling Kaname that it was as if he and Ha – Aido were bonded again… it was too cruel. He didn't have to, though, it seemed. Kaname's face was pale and drawn, and he looked like he understood perfectly.

" Kaname?"

"It felt the same for me," he admitted quietly. "It still does."

Oh, God.

Zero was by his side in a flash, kneeling on the bed and pulling him into an embrace. He hid his face in Kaname's wet hair.

"It can't be happening," his voice was quiet, but strong. "It can't be happening! Not again! We just have to get that charm we used last time…"

"It will work for you," Kaname cut in. "But for me?"

He remembered drinking Aido's blood – sweet, vanilla taste on his tongue. And he remembered Aido's lips caressing his throat, nursing wounds Zero has left. Zero was holding the blonde's head while Kaname was drinking from him and smiling at his lover… smiling as he fed Aido his own blood.

It was insane. It was really insane, because Kaname remembered his lover's eyes and they were nothing like he knew them – savage, sharp and filled with purpose. His own must have looked the same, and Aido's…

God, he didn't want to remember that!

Those blue eyes were for the most part closed. But the sounds their owner was making, those little murmurs and soft moans as the pureblood and the hunter marked him all over…

_Get a grip, Kuran! _

"You think it was a charm?"

Zero's voice helped him to chase the memories of the night away. Kaname forced his brain out of the gutter to work on the answer and every little clue they've had. And he came to the conclusion that…

_Oh shit. _

"I think," he spoke out loud, "that you should show me those papers Aido's brought."

And he hoped as hell that it wasn't what he thought it was. Because if it WAS… if, by some miniscule chance, THAT particular brand of charms was responsible for this mess, Kaname will kill the blond noble as soon as he wakes up.

* * *

The thing was, Aido was not waking up.

Zero stood over his sleeping friend, who was snuggled into the nest of pillows and sheets that he and Kaname left in panic few hours ago. It was cute in some strange way. If one ignored blood and other fluids staining the linens that were torn by Zero's vines. If one ignored the smell of blood and sex in the cold air filling the room…

It was really cold in there and Zero had a feeling it wasn't because of the broken air conditioning. His breath was turning into milky mist before his very eyes. There was frost shining on the dresser, for goodness sake!

But Aido didn't look like he minded. His light skin wasn't even reddened from the cold – maybe because it was just as cold.

At first, after discovering this startling fact, Zero was terrified, before he realized that the blond was breathing. He was just asleep.

And they couldn't wake him up!

They've tried everything from shaking his arm, to Kaname COMMANDING, but nothing worked. It just got colder and colder in the room, until the windows were covered in ice. Kaname decided then to stop trying and went to his office, to study the notes Aido has brought him. Zero didn't know what to do with himself.

He's cleaned up the kitchen. Two times. Those counters were never this clean, he was sure of it. He couldn't believe there had been so much of his and Aido's blood in there. Among other… fluids. They've left scratch marks on the marble!

Izumi was going to freak – in her own stoic and reserved way – and that was some kind of a relief for Zero. Something normal to focus on.

Because he still couldn't believe he did this!

After the Incident from four years ago, he'd sworn to himself that he'll never betray Kaname's trust again. But, was it cheating if your lover joined you after first few times with your best friend?

A threesome. With Aido. His mind couldn't process it. And they went the whole way – few times actually – something that Zero couldn't even imagine the last time he was bonded to Hanabusa.

"Last time." God, he wished he wouldn't have to even think it! But it was no use, they were bonded again. And worse, Kaname was tangled in it too. How could they even… well, he remembered how. How he held the Aido's head to his own neck and then held him for Kaname to take his share. He actually encouraged it!

Another freaky memory to go.

And now? Kaname was in his office, buried under the stack of files and charm books, trying to decipher whatever was that Aido was researching for him. The pureblood was strangely calm about the whole matter – which was unnatural and made everything even more surreal for Zero.

He himself was confused, afraid and tired. And worried for his blond friend who-was-NOT-WAKING-UP!

Something strange has happened to all three of them, but what if Aido never wakes up? Should they call a doctor? Or maybe his family? Kain will freak out – that was sure. No one involved wanted a repeat of the Incident. And when he hears that this time it's even worse… yeah, Kain will freak out.

Zero wanted to wake up and discover it all was just a bad dream.

Meanwhile his room looked like a war zone. His vines, Aido's ice and Kaname's powers made sure of that. The dresser and chairs were scratched, wallpapers were peeling off and carpet was shredded and stiff from cold. Zero tried to open a window, but it was frozen solid in the windowsills and he was afraid it'll brake. Like the doors… which were spread around the room in many, many small pieces.

Kaname has actually apologized for that.

No one should see it or even smell it, so he decided to move the blond to the guest room down the hall. Maybe later he'll set fire to his bed and salt the ashes.

But moving Hanabusa wasn't that easy.

"I can't believe you freezed yourself to the bed, you idiot!"

Growling and grousing, Zero finally managed to unstuck the noble and carry him out of the room. Aido never woke up during the process – not when he was put in a bathtub full of hot water, not when he was smothered with fluffy towels, not when he was put into the new, clean bed. He was pliant like a ragdoll and cold like marble statue. And he smelled of... cinnamon? Strange..

Zero covered his friend's body with layers of clean sheets and blankets. He was concerned and didn't try to hide it.

"Wake up, you lazy ass!" he whispered to the sleeping vampire. "I know you like to sleep, Hanabusa, but this is getting ridiculous!"

Nothing.

"Damn it! What happened, you idiot?! What did you bring into my house?!"

No reaction.

He hoped that Kaname had better luck. Zero knew that his books of charms knew nothing like this. There were spells designed to make vampires act unpredictable and crazy, but there was not like that! It was about confusing the enemy, not making him horny! Vampires didn't really need anything to help them in that department.

And only person he knew that's had better knowledge of said charms was currently dead to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Ooookay, I know and I apologize for the long wait. I just couldn't get myself together for this story^_^" But now I'm okay and will update more often… I hopeXD

Thank you all for the positive reviews, people, you're all great^_^

* * *

Kaname was angry. Oh finally, he was feeling something appropriate to the situation!

He was angry at himself though – or maybe on his twisted fate? – for making another stupid decision.

He didn't have time for his usual and very much appreciated angst though. He informed Seiren that he's extremely busy and will be so for a while; he called his office in Hong Kong and ordered his secretary to take Kaname's place in negotiations (with his supervision of course) and to apologize to the head of the company he was trying to buy for his disrespectful behavior. He also called Aidos to tell them that their son is researching something for him and will stay at his home for a few days. Good thing that Kain and Ruka were currently spending their holiday in France, that assured Kaname that he won't have to lie to them at least. Not yet, anyway.

With every base covered, he could finally start on the folder that until now was sitting innocently on his desk. Kaname wouldn't admit it, but his fingers trembled a little before he dared to open it. Zero told him that he went through those files once and detected nothing suspicious, – still, it would be prudent to be careful. Inside he's found few pages from an old notebook: paper was yellowed and the ink faded from black to rusty red in some places. There were also a few pages filled with clean, even handwriting that the pureblood recognized as belonging to Aido.

The clean pages turned out to be the translation of the original – there was a lot of little add notations and small bubbles explaining some more complicated aspects of the charm.

But the most important thing – the one that made all of Kaname's fears more real – was that this was the spell he's asked Aido to research for him two months ago.

But it didn't make sense, Kaname realized as he followed provided information. The noble was very specific in explaining that the charm, if it can be even called that, is very old and not complete. That its form is different from any vampire charm that Aido has ever seen and that the language it's written in is ridiculous. At the end the blond apologized sincerely, but the thing didn't have a right to work in his opinion.

Well, something did work.

Kaname wasn't sure what to think. On one hand he knew that Aido was always careful around charms and he would be extremely attentive when it came to something Kaname asked of him. He'd never knowingly bring him anything that could hurt the pureblood in any way – or any other person for that matter.

From what Zero's said, everything was normal while the blond noble was with him in the kitchen. They argued, which wasn't anything out of ordinary; they ate pop-tarts and then Aido fed Zero his blood – which, again, wasn't that unusual. In the last few years it happened maybe handful of times and never ended like that.

Besides the… Incident, of course.

Kaname leaned back in his chair and slowly rubbed his temples. He could already feel the oncoming headache, which made his mood even darker. There was simply no way to understand what in the name of God has happened to them!

Zero was cooking, Aido was talking and nothing strange occurred – until it occurred. Zero told him it was sudden, from one thought to another, and before he knew, he was making out with Hanabusa like his life depended on it. Same thing happened to Kaname – one moment he was listening to the CEO of the rival company and making strategic business decisions, the next he was walking away and unable to think about anything else than his lover…s.

And, oh, that. He's got two lovers now. He was bound to Zero and Aido. And the weirdest part was that he didn't feel… trapped. He didn't feel like he knew he should – and he knew himself and his possible reactions in the face of unwanted bond quite well, thank you very much. He was not depressed, the feeling of regret wasn't killing him, the guilt wasn't crushing his heart.

He was just angry, and puzzled, and surprised, and – above all else – curious.

There was a shade of regret, because Zero obviously didn't have problems with his feelings and didn't react well to the news about the additional blood bond. Young hunter felt guilty, because he was afraid that he disappointed his lover again. And he was scared what it meant for their relationship to have a third person added.

It was just so surreal. Aido?

The young noble was a dear friend to Kaname, one of his most trusted allies, someone who could be counted on to give good advice and lift the spirits of his friends. Even his crush on Kaname was something that the older vampire found charming and amusing rather than annoying. Hanabusa was a good person and a good friend to him and Zero.

But Kaname has NEVER considered him to be lover's material (_Well, before that mess with Rido and blood bonds, he's never considered to have a MALE partner, but what was done was done_) - because he was such a good friend, and because he was just a noble. Noble class was not mentally prepared to be bound to the purebloods. That was one of the reasons Kaname never responded to Ruka's affections. She was a strong woman, but she was still just a noble, the bond would swallow her up in no time. The only reason that Zero was still himself was because he was a hunter and a "halfbreed" – his brain simply had a different chemical structure.

That's why purebloods could have happy relationships only with other purebloods. Nobles, no matter how strong emotionally or how much loved, in the end were submitting their free will to the stronger personality of their partner.

Zero was a wonder of nature to be able to take his place by Kaname's side as successfully as another pureblood born ever would.

Hanabusa, on the other hand, wouldn't last a month. His natural devotion to the pureblood would turn into slavish submissiveness that would erase every trace of free will whenever his mate was concerned. And THAT was something Kaname didn't want to see. Ever.

But it seemed that he didn't have a choice anymore.

It was crazy. There had to be way of finding out what happened to them and, maybe, reversing it. He could not allow his lover to suffer and his friend to disappear! And he would not play into anyone's hands if this was a plan cooked up by one of his enemies!

"He's still sleeping." Zero's quiet voice brought Kaname back from the recesses of his mind. The hunter was standing in the doorstep, looking pale and drawn. "I've put him in the guest room."

Him? Ah, Aido. Good, the boy shouldn't be left in the battlefield that was left of Zero's room. It was… undignified in some way.

Zero stepped into his office slowly, as if afraid his lover will lash out at him. That unsure look on his face made Kaname's heart jump painfully in his chest. He stood from the desk and went to the young man, spreading his arms. Zero embraced him back with a badly disguised sigh of relief.

_Oh, Zero, I could never hurt you_. At loud Kaname whispered: "You're cold." He stroked his lover's back to calm him down, realizing that the body in his arms was cold. "God, you're freezing, Zero."

"It's him," Zero murmured into Kaname's arm. "He's getting colder and won't wake up. Kaname, he won't…"

"Shhh," Kaname shushed gently. "Maybe he's just tired. Vampires sleep when they're exhausted, you know?"

Zero fought off the instinctual sarcastic answer of 'Oh, really?' and swallowed his irritation. He was afraid and there was no point in hiding it. "Kaname, he's hibernating!" he growled out. And that was NOT normal in his book. They haven't drunk so much from the noble, have they? It was hard to tell from all the jumbled pictures and memories of blood sharing, half of which Zero tried to not remember, of the night before, but he was sure that they didn't drain Aido to the point of hibernation.

Unknowingly, Kaname shared his lover's thoughts. It was unusual for the vampire to fall into a coma right after bonding with another. The situation was _highly_ unprecedented, but that much Kaname knew – noble vampires after drinking pure blood were literally on an equivalent of what humans called, _high_. Sleeping was not an option with the energy '_kick'_ they were gifted. He was worried, but also a little bit grateful.

God knows it was easier for him and Zero to be freaked out all by themselves, without the addition of a third part of this catastrophe. Kaname knew that the awkwardness would be _horrific_ and he didn't really want to deal with Aido right now. He wasn't sure he could look his lov… friend in the eye without that crushing guilt he thought about just a minute ago. He didn't want to look into those blue eyes and see the undying devotion created by nothing else than a chemical addiction to his blood.

Although, it would be easier if they could just ask Aido to tell them his side of the story. Hanabusa was intelligent – a genius, really – he knew charms in a way even Kaname could respect and it would be smart thing to include his expertise.

Maybe Kaname should try to wake him up one more time?

Zero was still unhappy, but resting his head on Kaname's shoulder helped him calm down and stop blabbering in fear. Together they could deal with this – like many times before. So many times it seemed like there's no options left, but they survived. This time will be the same, Zero promised himself, they will find a way to fix it! Somehow.

It would be okay, he could believe in it as long as Kaname stays by his side.

But for everything to end well they have to figure out what happened first. The cause and reason, mechanics behind the spell that made them act so strange.

Zero lifted his head and his eyes rested on the familiar folder that was sitting on Kaname's desk. Slowly, regretfully, the hunter untangled himself from the embrace to look closer at the thing. Because of that he couldn't feel when his lover's body tensed considerably.

"Did you discover something?" he asked picking up a page from the very top of the pile. It was a clean piece of paper, white and crisp, filled to the last inch with elegant handwriting. Zero, interested, skimmed trough the text. "What is it, anyway?" His attention was on the file so he missed the way Kaname's face suddenly went pale. "Ha… Aido brought it for you, but he looked pretty nervous when I asked him about it. Do you think it could have something to do with…" and then he went quiet.

One part of the text caught his attention, so he read it again. Then again, just to make sure. Then one more time, because he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

Kaname stood very still, trying to keep his cool and not to show how nervous all of a sudden he felt. Somewhere in the distant part of his mind he knew that Zero had to know about his… request, but he wasn't really prepared to tell him yet. Now, when the hunter put the paper down and picked another one from the pile, his eyebrows closer and closer to each other, Kaname felt more and more that he didn't want to be there when his mate finally forms his final conclusion.

"Kaname," Zero's voice was surprisingly calm. He put the papers back on the desk and looked at the pureblood. He sighted, brushed his hair with trembling fingers and sighted again. Then, when the silence in the room became too oppressive, he opened his mouth again. "Okay, I have to ask. It won't be nice, but I have to." Kaname steeled himself, his face an epitome of calm, before Zero smashed his palms on the desk and exploded in a loud, desperate yell of: "What the hell?"

* * *

Sorry! It was just such a great place for a cliffieXD I promise that the cause of Zero's dramatics will be explained soonXD


	4. Chapter 4

I know _ I am sorry for such a long wait for the new chapter, i didn't forget about this story, I just have a lot on my shpulders at the moment.

But look, just for you there's a nice, long slashy scene^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

"What were you even thinking?"

Zero didn't want to cause a scene, but his breathing was heavy, his hands trembled and his day started in a horrible fashion. He was entitled to certain dose of drama! Kaname probably agreed, because he took his anger in stride, with calm and understanding.

"I was thinking that I don't want to lose you to some ridiculous traditions," he spoke silently, but with all the honesty he could muster.

Ex-human felt touched for exactly three seconds. Then he connected some dots and almost wavered on his feet.

"Wait, where you thinking that I could…"

"No!" Kaname cut in immediately, his eyes wide. "No, never! Zero, think better of me, please!"

Zero took a deep breath. Okay, he could do it. He could calm down.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "I overreacted." As was his right after reading… that! "But, Kaname, what the hell? I understand that the Council is made of old bastards…" he pretended he couldn't hear his lover's snort of amusement, "But I just can't believe… why didn't you tell me? Would you really go through with it?"

Zero wanted to understand, wanted to be sure. He felt crappy enough and was feeling worse with every second of his lover being vague and his friend unconscious.

"I wanted to know my options first," replied Kaname. He didn't make a move to close the distance between them, he stood in place straight backed and stiff. He didn't apologize also, the situation was too stressful to bare himself like that. "I had no idea what Aido could find, no idea if he could find anything at all. I wasn't thinking of going through with anything, Zero, just wanted to know. And it if turned that things like that are possible, that there's a way to create… life out of my own blood… I never want to hurt you like that," he looked at the hunter earnestly. "Putting you on the second place is out of question."

Suddenly the pureblood looked tired and worn and Zero didn't have it in him to be angry anymore. Because they've had enough on their plate right now to add any stupid trust issues to it.

They were bonded in a triangle with a person none of them would ever expect – that was their prior concern. They were connected to a person neither of them could hurt and certainly not kill.

But that was the only option left to Kaname now, wasn't it? If he wanted to get out of the unwanted bond… purebloods couldn't break their bloodbonds, only way to get out was a death of the mate.

And Zero knew, with a frightening sense of urgency, that he would never allow that to happen. He wouldn't allow the blond to be hurt! It scared him on some level how strongly he felt about it – was it his friendship speaking or was it the bond? Already so strong? Argh, that thing was messing with his head!

He has to focus! Forget about that stupid "cloning" charm and think rationally. They needed to do research first. He could go to the Headquarters' library and check the charms books. Yeah, just after he gets his sweater from the disaster called his room, because, damn, he was still cold and…

And it wasn't only him. It was _cold_ in the room.

"Kaname, is it only me or is it cold in…"

He didn't get a chance to finish before the pureblood turned to the door and Zero felt a sudden urge to follow him. And the closer he's go to the door, the stronger it was pulling at him, until the only thought that was left in his mind was…

"Hanabusa!"

He didn't know if it was him or Kaname who gasped that name, but he was the first to run in the direction of the guest room and the first one to stop in front of the door.

The door that was covered in frost, silvery-white from top to bottom. Tendrils of white ice were sneaking to all sides, crawling up the walls and over the carpet.

"He's doing it again," breathed Zero, trying and failing to hide his fear.

Kaname didn't stop him from walking up to the door, and Zero knew that even if the pureblood tried, it wouldn't work. It was the bond speaking again – this, and the intense worry about his friend – and something else he couldn't quite name yet.

He didn't really think about his own safety when he lifted one hand and put it on the doorknob. Surprisingly, it didn't burn his palm; the ice didn't stop him from turning it and a little push was enough to open the door. Zero pushed it all the way and froze in place…

Hanabusa wasn't asleep anymore. He was standing in the middle of the room, naked as the day he was born. The carpet around him was also covered in ice, but Zero paid it no mind – all his attention was focused on the pale body before him. The noble was always pale, but now his skin was so white it was almost transparent.

It was almost scary how he just stood there, unmoving, and stared at the intruders with an eerily calm expression on his face.

These usually expressive eyes were half-lidded and sleepy, not blue anymore, but not red also. They were a strange mix between the two: a pale shade of purple.

Hanabusa looked so… peaceful. Almost ethereal.

Zero couldn't move. He felt his mouth watering from the delicious scent that filled the cold air in the room, felt his pulse thundering in his ears and heard Kaname taking a deep breath beside him. He knew what was happening, his brain was switching gears, just like… then. Before, in the kitchen. Zero's instincts were going into overdrive and it was… he couldn't… shouldn't want! They had to get away from there and… think…

But, just as the hunter was about to turn away, the noble opened his mouth and whispered:

"I'm hungry."

Zero's brain short-circuited. And, from the whoosh of air by his side, he knew that not only his.

* * *

It was… impossible.

They were having sex again. It was hot and sweaty, and there was no time for wandering about why and what. Zero felt more than saw that lithe body in his arms, moving against him. He felt slender fingers tangled in his hair, tightening in rhythm with the thrusts he couldn't control. This body was so warm, so very warm, despite the fact that the sheets under them were stiff from cold. But whenever his hands touched the blond, the hunter felt only warmth and softness.

And for the moment, he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about enjoying it.

Young noble was squirming in his arms, making those little sounds every time Zero pushed harder, faster – those little mewls and almost-whispers. He needed no other encouragement than a pair of milky tights tightening around his waist, drawing his even closer, holding him down.

He almost forgot how smooth was Aido's skin, how good it smelled – God, how could he forget it? How could he even want to not remember how soft his lips were?

Zero could almost make out an outline of the third body in the darkness. Kaname was laying on the bed behind the noble, arms stretched over both of them, face buried in Hanabusa's neck, licking and biting his soft, warm skin…

One of his hands was resting on Zero's hip, pulling and pushing, guiding his moves in a way that should be incredibly weird, but at the moment was incredibly arousing for all the parties concerned.

At the moment nothing else was important. Zero wanted to bury himself in the body of his _pretty, blond lover_ and get them both off. And then, he knew, it was Kaname's turn while he watches. And that thought made him even more excited. For now nothing else mattered. Creepy things will be creepy tomorrow.

At this point it didn't take much: noble under him tensed and tightened in the most delicious way, pushing Zero over the edge before he even realized it's happened. Climax hit him like a brick to the head, almost knocking him out, forcing his fangs into the soft skin on his lover's shoulder while Zero's own neck was being bitten viciously. It felt so good it was almost impossible.

When he came to himself, he was laying on his side, gasping for breath, trying to chase the haze from his mind and staring at… oh God. His body was spent, but seeing Hanabusa – still shivering and mewling – on his back under Kaname's powerful figure was… it was doing things to him. Pleasant things.

Things that will probably kill him at some point.

Zero closed his eyes for a second and swallowed hard, begging his body to give him a break, a moment to gather his wits. The body had different ideas, though. Especially when he could see his lover kissing his… best friend… _pretty, pretty blonde best friend_…

But there was something in his movements that was strange. As if… as if he had a hard time taking charge… as if…

It took Zero a moment to realize that the pureblood was being _cautious_. He understood. Kaname knew himself and his bed habits and he didn't want to be too rough with a new lover. It was strangely sweet.

* * *

Kaname was cautious, at least he tried to be. He couldn't stop altogether – he's found that he didn't even want to . It was that strange state of mind again, where everything was as it should be, and this time he could also feel the bond responding, urging him on, craving closeness of his second lover now. The one that wouldn't challenge him, the one who would give him whatever he wanted.

Slight body was eager and ready for him, but, contrary to its' reaction to the hunter, with Kaname the blond was strangely subdued. He didn't pull at him, didn't try to rush things. White hands were slowly stroking and caressing Kaname's arms and sides, creamy tights parted for him in a move that somehow seemed more innocent than needy.

Hanabusa was so soft – that was the only thing Kaname could think of as he sunk into the blond. Almost literally, he could almost feel his body blending with the noble when he's laid his head on the pale, heaving chest. He nuzzled his way up to the graceful collarbones and shivering throat. Slender arms circled around him and held him gently, reassuringly.

Zero was wild and passionate, an element of nature locked up in human skin. Inescapable, indispensable, essential.

But this – this was heaven. Made only better by the fact that he could feel Zero's eyes on them , could smell his arousal, hear his heart racing just for them.

He still felt guilty and knew that from now on there's no escape, no going back. He will lose a good friend to this madness… and even gaining this amazing lover in exchange won't seem worth it tomorrow.

But that's for tomorrow, regrets and creepy things – like the fact that, for all purposes, while having sex with two men, Hanabusa Aido was still asleep.

* * *

R&R!


End file.
